The following Patents or Patent Publications are believed to be representative of the art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,556, issued May 20, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,532, issued May 25, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,572, issued Dec. 26, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,195, issued Aug. 24, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,213, issued Feb. 2, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,096, issued Jan. 14, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,817, issued Feb. 28, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,736, issued Jul. 11, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,836, issued Jan. 30, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,667, issued Mar. 28, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,060, issued Jan. 6, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,101, issued Jan. 31, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,860, issued Sep. 26, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,390, issued Dec. 13, 1983.
My portable apparatus for comminuting gypsum wallboard as described and claimed in U.S. Letters Patent 5,630,556 (the “'556 Patent”) is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. A preferred embodiment of system and method for improved separation and final removal of paper and non-ferrous materials from the comminuted gypsum wallboard disclosed in this application is suitable for integration into the apparatus of the '556 Patent to receive material discharged from the chain mill [FIG. 5 of the '556 Patent]. It will be understood, however, that the system and method for improved separation and final removal of paper and non-ferrous materials from the comminuted gypsum wallboard disclosed in this application is equally applicable to systems lacking any final stage capability to separate non-ferrous waste from comminuted gypsum wallboard.